The Diary Of Kira Sema
by Kira Sema
Summary: This my friends is my diary. All about my adventures with the gang and people invading my Diary. Read if you dare. Warning: If you read this porcupine quills will shoot at you. If you get hurt it's not my fault. If lost return to Kira Sema: Kadic Academy, Dorm 316 with Kira H.
1. Sunday, June 30 (The Start)

**I know I haven't typed a CL fanfic in a long time, but this was in my notebook so I decided what the heck. **

_The Diary of Kira Sema__ K.S_

**Warning: If you read this porcupine quills will shoot at you. If you get hurt it's not my fault. If lost return to Kira Sema: Kadic Academy, Dorm 316 with Kira H.**

_Sunday, June 30th, 3:12pm _

_Today I packed my bags from my house and moved to Kadic Academy. I was put in the same room as Kira Haryff. Speaking of her she's wasn't here at the moment. This was the only reason I'm typing this. We have a big screen TV in here. I decided to put a Subdigitals poster up. Kira didn't mind since she likes them also. I took out a framed picture of me and my family while finishing unpacking. I'm typing this on my laptop which I just got a custom made cover for! Anyway, Kira said she'll be back soon since she had to do something. I'm guessing you guys, who should be paralyzed, are wondering about my family. Well I'll tell you guys about them. I lived with my mother, father, and twin sister Amy. When I was a little girl I knew of the parallel world where there were monsters controlled by this Xana person. _

_I told Amy about it and she called me crazy. The night I told her about it was the night I had left my home. After I left I went to a hotel. Thank god I had a lot of money on me, but then these monsters came and ruined the hotel. Then I saw a flash of light came and I was back to the day before. I had no money left. That was a week ago. Then I came here to Kadic. I can't contact my parents because they were shot and killed. I have no idea where Amy went, but I heard she was safe. Kira just came back which means I'll type more later or tomorrow._


	2. Monday, August 1 (An Attack!)

**I completely forgot to mention that this has been in my notebook for 2 years and now I bother to type it… xD Enjoy the next entry.**

_Monday, August 1__st__ 8:10am_

_In class typing this since the teacher's out of the room also I am bored as hell. A monster just came into the room. I think it was a creeper. Some other students and I have taken shelter under desks. I saw 6 kids walk out of the room. They were Kira, Alex, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy. The creepers were coming for me. I throw some chairs at them and the other students did to. Then I saw the symbol that haunted me for so many years. The symbol of Xana. If Xana's creepers are here that means that someone must have activated the super computer. Those kids… They must have turned on the supercomputer. The pink haired girl, Aelita, must be from Lyoko. I recognize her as someone… I don't remember exactly… Whoa a white light- _

**That's it for this one :D Sorry this entry is so short… The next one is really really long. Next entry Kira S is going to go to Lyoko and tell them her secret. **


	3. Sunday, June 30 (Again! O-O)

**To make up for the last short entries this is a long entry. I could've edited more, but was too lazy. I'm already editing it so it makes sense. Also Kira goes to Lyoko this time. :D **

_Sunday, June 30__th__, 3:11pm _

_What the heck just happened? Oh wait a return to the past. I remember what happened. I have a feeling I know where the super computer is. I think it's down at the old factory I saw on the way here. I'll have to sneak over there later when I know none of them are going to be there. _

_-5:53pm Kira's back at the dorm now so I might go to the factory. I'll take my mobile with me so I can type in here from there. Yes I have a small device to type on here. Isn't that great? I just told Kira I was going to go out so now I'll head for the factory. _

_-6:30pm (From Mobile) I'm at the factory now. I wonder who would have a computer in here… This place totally gives me the creeps. I got into the elevator and pushed the down button. The noise make me a little more scared, but I had a job to do._

_-7:05pm (From Mobile) Jeremy said I could join the group. He tried to do a return to the past, but I told him that I knew. Then he let me explain my story. Then I heard a beep from the computer. Then I went down to the scanners to get myself scanned and to go into Lyoko. _

_-7:25pm (From Mobile) I'm back from Lyoko at the super computer. I got devitalized by a stupid megatank. Everyone else was still on Lyoko. When I got there I landed on my butt. It hurt. It was a weird feeling. There were no smells, no air, and the only sounds I heard were from my teammates and the megatanks. My Lyoko form was a black ninja suit without the mask, and my hair was up in a ponytail. I had a black sword that could blast stuff. It was a little smaller then Ulrich's. We all had to protect Aelita because she was the only one who could deactivate the towers. Little did they know that I can also deactivate towers. I might tell them I can when the time is right, but not now. _

_I could hear everyone from the super computer and Odd just got devitalized he should be coming back up soon. I just noticed that he's cute. If my boyfriend Jake heard me say that he would kill me… I just thought of something. If Jake comes here I'd have to tell him the secret or he'd think I was cheating on him. Yea Jake is a little abusive sometimes when I don't tell him what I'm doing. He didn't know I ran away either. I tried to break up with him, but he just hit me. That's another reason why I wear long sleeve shirts. He sometimes drinks. Yea he's underage but he does it anyway. I am so mad at him. He always hits me and gets away with it. I tried to tell someone I really did, but they would never listen! I then felt power come to me and I was stronger. I was enjoying this, but then I felt the power lose control and I fainted. _

**I told you this was a long entry…well longer than the rest. Yea I made Kira's boyfriend abusive. That popped into my head as I was typing it. I feel bad for Kira now… Yes I kind of need to put '(From Mobile)' when she does it on her cell so I can keep track of it. XD Review please. **


	4. Wednesday, August 3 (Xana contacts Kira)

**Ok guys I just realized that there is not June 31****st****… I will edit the two chapters that have that. Remember I wrote this in 6****th**** grade and well I wasn't paying attention when I was typing… Well on to the next entry. In this chapter Xana will invade Kira's diary you'll know if it's Xana if it's **_**Bold Underline.**_

_Wednesday August 3__rd__, 2:37pm_

_I haven't written in here in a few days. The reason behind that is that I fainted. Remember that power I had? Well it was because of that I fainted. Apparently I got this power just as Aelita was entering the tower. They told me that after she deactivated it I fainted and then Odd carried me back to the academy. They didn't bother doing a return to the past because they knew nothing would happen. Xana didn't do anything on earth so they had no need for it. Odd was the one who saw Xana's symbol in my eyes. Xana might've controlled me at that moment. Apparently Xana is after something and I will find out what it is. _

_**-2:45pm Kira is hopeless I will always get her and her little group of friends. **_

_-2:46pm Xana?! How?_

_**-2:47pm Well I'm an AI I can hack just about any computer even journals on laptops. You will be my slave and I will turn your little gang against you. It is the perfect plan. **_

_-2:49pm You can't win Xana. All of us with beat you and protect Aelita. You will never get her memory! _

_**-2:50pm I'll get you my pretty and your little gang to! **_

**Can anyone guess where that line is from? XD I changed some words around but it works. I know this is short but I really am too lazy to add anything else. Again this was from an old notebook so… Not much to edit. I also reuploaded few chapters since I had grammar and spelling errors I needed to fix. If you read them already you don't need to go back and reread them.**


	5. Saturday, August 6 (The Task)

**Well onto the next chapter then. Is anyone else even reading this? Review :D**

_Saturday August 6__th__, 1:53pm_

_Oh great now I have Xana infecting my diary… The Lyoko Warriors don't know what's wrong with me. I told them that I can also deactivate the towers. They were surprised, especially Aelita. Alex told me Xana may want something in my memory. I didn't know what he was talking about. I might have something that he wants, but I don't know what it is. Aelita has what he is looking for not me. __**You do have something I want. **__What do you mean? __**You share the same memories as Aelita. **__But we're not related… __**Actually yes you do. Both of you were the daughters of Franz Hopper. **__What!? __**Yes. I will make you join me so I can have your memories and take control of you. **__No Xana! I will not join you! __**It's either you join me or your friends will die. **__Fine… What do you want me to do? __**Well I want you to be my slave. **__Fine…_

**Well that's it for this entry :D Keep reviewing! :D**


End file.
